


core temperature

by Archadian_Skies



Series: software instability [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Camping, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Sharing Body Heat, absolutely self-indulgent, budding ot4 who even knows, oh my, the tale of ignisbot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archadian_Skies/pseuds/Archadian_Skies
Summary: Camping sucks when it rains, but even moreso when you're already soaked after a hunt gone awry. Good thing Domestic Android DMA900CXIV is well prepared.[set after events of 'one of a kind']





	core temperature

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm not done???

Noct's right, camping  _definitely_ sucks when it rains. 

But what choice do they have? The sun's dipped below the horizon and they're miles away from any town. So camping it is.

The real kicker is they were already soaked  _before_ the downpour, but that's what they get when their last hunt's the amphibious kind.

Prompto's tired, soaked, cold and hungry all at once. Rain outside means Ignis can't cook anything over an open flame, which blows because a nice thick stew would be perfect right about now.

Instead they chew on half eaten sandwiches they'd packed away after lunch and sip on packet soup from the thermos.

He shivers involuntarily again, and lets out a whine.

"This-"

"Sucks, yeah, we know Prom." Noct cuts him off with a sigh. He pulls the unzipped sleeping bag around him like a blanket. 

Ignis frowns, reaching over to rest his palm on Prompto's forehead.

"Have you changed your clothing?"

"What? Yeah they were drenched." He jerks a thumb at the pile of sodden clothing in the corner closest to the tent entrace.

"You need to change out of your damp undergarments too. Your temperature is low."

"I don't have a spare shirt, my other bag's in the Regalia." Prompto grumbles, tugging his sleeping bag-turned-blanket tighter around himself, having followed Noct's lead. "Shirt's only a little damp. My boxers are fine."

"It is not. The probability of you catching a cold increases exponentially if you stay in damp clothing." Ignis reasons. He reaches into his bag and pulls out a crisp white undershirt. "Please wear this."

Prompto knows there's no room for argument. Ignis will just out-logic him and raise a brow in that 'I know what's best for you' way and he'd buckle under the pressure.

He takes the shirt, discarding his own and lobbing it onto the pile before pulling the borrowed article of clothing over his head. It's soft, and dry and exactly what he needs. Of course it is.

"Thanks Iggy."

"You're welcome, Prompto." Ignis nods. The android reaches over to rest his palm on Noctis' forehead briefly. "The two of you should sleep now. It is best you both zip up your sleeping bags to trap body heat and stabilise your core temperatures."

"You got it." Noctis doesn't bother to hide his yawn.

"Hey Iggs, what temperature is Gladio running at?" Prompto points at the Shield currently sprawled atop his sleeping bag, deeply engrossed in his novel. 

Ignis leans over and rests his palm over his brow, startling the other man.

"Is he running hotter than me and Noct?"

"Yes."

"I knew it, Gladio's gotta be a bot how can he not be cold?" Prompto scoffs as Gladio makes a sound of protest. "It explains so much- the freaky strength, the stamina, the bodyheat!"

"I assure you Gladioulus is not an android." Ignis corrects him with a quirk of his lips as Noctis laughs. "Androids do not emit bodyheat unless you wish us to."

"Wait what?" Noctis blinks incredulously. "You can adjust your own temperature?"

"Yes." Ignis confirms with a nod.

"Show us?" Prompto asks. If Ignis has more tricks up his perfectly pressed shirtsleeves, then he wants to know.

Ignis reaches out and gently grasps his wrist with one hand, and Noctis' in the other. After a moment, Prompto can feel warmth seep into his skin.

"Whoa!" He gasps, looking over to share a stunned look with Noctis.  "...I have an idea."

 

* * *

 

Ignis does not need sleep. His battery is sufficient to power him for 99 years, and can be supplemented by connecting him to a solar charging port. He does enjoy it though, the brief reprieve granted from lying down and staying still. It allows him to run self diagnostics and calibrations, and download and install any software updates uninterrupted.  

His usual spot is to the far left since it means he can rise and prepare breakfast without disturbing anyone, but tonight he is in the center of the tent with Noctis on one side, and Prompto on the other while he elevates his core temperature to just above normal human bodyheat. 

On the far left, his usual spot is occupied by Gladiolus idly flicking through his phone. Ignis brings up the messaging program, and clicks send.

[Sleep closer tonight, Gladiolus. Prompto would benefit from the additional heat.]

Gladiolus' brows raise in surprise when he reads the message, and he shoots Ignis a skeptical look as his fingers swipe across the screen.

[I think you've got the 'heat pack' role filled in already, Iggy.]

Ignis sees the message flicker across his user interface and frowns.

[I am sufficient for Noctis but Prompto's body temperature is rising slower than needed.]

Gladiolus scoffs when the message pops up on his phone. Ignis blinks.

[Come here, Gladioulus.]

The Shield capitulates with a low grumble, tossing his phone in the direction of his bag before rolling over onto his side and scootching close enough he's almost spooning Prompto. After a moment he stretches an arm across and musses Ignis' hair petulantly. He mumbles a barely audible 'whatever' before closing his eyes.

Prompto sighs contently and curls closer, cheek squished against Ignis' shoulder. 

Ignis closes his eyes.

 

Software update available for download 

Proceed: Y/N?

**Y**

 

* * *

 

When Prompto wakes the next morning, he's unbelievably warm. Ignis still has his eyes closed, and his body still emanates the heat Prompto had suggested last night. Noctis is half sprawled on the android, head tucked beneath Ignis' chin and arm thrown across his chest with his fingertips brushing Prompto's cheek.

Behind himself he can feel Gladiolus spooned up against the curve of his body, chin propped up on his head and arm wound tight around his waist. The Shield's broad chest rumbles with his soft snoring.

Camping sucks when it rains but boy is this the best idea Prompto's ever had.

* * *

 

 

[[come find me on tumblr](http://archadianskies.tumblr.com/)]


End file.
